The following discussion of the prior art is intended to present the invention in an appropriate technical context and allow its significance to be properly appreciated. Unless clearly indicated to the contrary, however, reference to any prior art in this specification should not be construed as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Separation devices, such as thickeners, clarifiers and concentrators, are typically used for separating solids from suspensions (typically containing solids suspended in a liquid) and are often found in the mining, mineral processing, food processing, sugar refining, water treatment, sewage treatment, and other such industries. These devices typically comprise a tank in which solids are deposited from a suspension or solution and settle toward the bottom as pulp or sludge to be drawn off from below and recovered. A dilute liquor of lower relative density is thereby displaced toward the top of the tank, for removal via an overflow launder. The suspension to be thickened is initially fed through a feed pipe, conduit or line into a feedwell disposed within the main tank. A rake assembly is conventionally mounted for rotation about a central drive shaft and typically has at least two rake arms having scraper blades to move the settled material inwardly for collection through an underflow outlet.
In its application to mineral processing, separation and extraction, a finely ground ore is suspended as pulp in a suitable liquid medium such as water at a consistency which permits flow, and settlement in quiescent conditions. The pulp is settled from the suspension by a combination of gravity with or without chemical and/or mechanical processes. Initially, coagulant and/or flocculant can be added into the suspension to improve the settling process. The suspension is then carefully mixed into the separation device, such as a thickener, to facilitate the clumping together of solid particles, eventually forming larger denser “aggregates” of pulp that are settled out of suspension. Liquid, also known as liquor, is typically trapped with the solid particles within the pulp aggregates.
Typically, several zones or layers of material having different overall densities gradually form within the tank, as illustrated in FIG. 1. At the bottom of the tank 1, the pulp forms a relatively dense zone 2 of compacted pulp or solids 3 that are frequently in the form of networked aggregates (i.e. the pulp aggregates are in continuous contact with one another). This zone 2 is typically called a “pulp bed” or a networked layer of pulp. Above the pulp bed 2, a hindered zone 4 tends to contain solids 5 that have not yet fully settled or “compacted”. That is, the solids or aggregates 5 are not yet in continuous contact with one another (un-networked). Above the hindered zone 4 is a “free settling” zone 6, where solids or aggregates 7 are partially suspended in the liquid and descending toward the bottom of the tank 1. It will be appreciated that the hindered zone 4 is not always a distinct zone between the networked layer 2 and the free settling zone 6. Instead, the hindered zone 4 may form a transition or an interface between the networked layer 2 and the free settling zone 6 that blends between the two zones. Above the free settling zone 6 is a clarified zone 8 of dilute liquor, where little solids are present and the dilute liquor is removed from the tank 1 by way of an overflow launder (not shown). FIG. 1 also illustrates the feedwell 9 and underflow outlet 10 for removing the compacted pulp 3 from the tank 1.
It has hitherto been conventionally thought that to ensure that an appropriate underflow density is maintained within the pulp bed 2, it and the hindered zone 4 should be undisturbed to permit settling of the dense aggregates of solid particles into their desirable compacted arrangement. As a consequence, most developments in separation device technology concern the improvement of the settling process, either in the feedwell or the free settling zone 6, rather than any processes which may disturb the compacted arrangement of the solids particles in the pulp bed 3 or the partially compacted solids in the hindered zone 4.
It has also been found that as the pulp bed 2 increases in depth, it becomes increasingly difficult for released liquid to permeate through the pulp bed 2 and migrate upwardly into the clarified zone 8. One solution has been to provide dewatering pickets mounted to the rake arms to aid removal of such liquid, thereby increasing the underflow density and thus the efficiency of the separation process. These pickets are typically arranged at equally spaced intervals to produce dewatering channels in the pulp bed equally spaced across the diameter of the tank, and are designed to minimise disturbance of the pulp bed.
It has also been found that the rotation of the rake assembly, with or without pickets, increases the possibility of pulp bed rotation, which is also known as “donutting”. Donutting occurs where discrete agglomerated masses of pulp particles, referred to as “donuts” or “islands”, form around the rake assembly, causing an increase in the torque required to rotate the rake assembly and a decreased active cross-sectional area for separation. Hence, this results in a decrease in the density of the thickened pulp. In the case of a rake assembly, the agglomerated masses tend to accumulate around the rake arms and pickets, and thus tend to rotate with the rotation of the rake assembly. In donutting, the whole of the thickened pulp bed does not necessarily rotate when an agglomerated mass forms, nor does the rest of the contents of the thickening tank—only the agglomerated mass actually rotates. As a consequence, this phenomenon detrimentally affects thickener performance and efficiency in three primary ways. Firstly, the accumulation of agglomerated masses around the rake assembly impedes the formation of the desired bed of relatively uniform thickened pulp and decreases the active cross-sectional areas for separation, thus reducing the pulp density, or underflow density. Secondly, the increased torque that is required to rotate the rake assembly increases the wear on the drive assembly, thus increasing the frequency of maintenance and hence downtime for the thickener. Thirdly, donutting prevents the rake assembly from performing its primary function of raking the settled solids to the central discharge point.
Various solutions have been proposed for inhibiting or preventing donutting. One proposed solution has been the placement of stationary baffles or pickets to prevent the formation of agglomerated masses by breaking up any such formations around the rake assembly.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art, or at least to provide a useful alternative.